


Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Story

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: The beginning of something beautiful.





	Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Story

When his eyes fall on bright green hair and clear blue eyes for the first time, Dark has no idea how much this one man will change his life. He has no concept, no idea of the ways he will grow, or be affected, as he strides toward the counter in the quaint little coffee shop, beelining for the slim figure with such pretty curves and such soft features. He has no idea that years from now, he'll barely be able to recognize himself, that his life will be changed dramatically and irrevocably by this meeting. He stops just beside him, almost close enough to brush arms, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so, this is the start of something new and big and beautiful!! I've been talking with a couple of my awesome friends in the possum pit and gg actually came up with the idea for this au!! we've been throwing headcanons and little snippets here and there ever since, we love this au so much. this is the first thing I wrote for this au, and I had planned on making it a lot longer but then gg shared another hc and I decided to rewrite dark and Jack's first meeting to fit it, throwing my own ideas and stuff in! I'll be writing that one soon, but for now have this nicely worded and pretty well written scrapped first draft!!


End file.
